Ini Tidak Lucu!
by Hanawa Seika
Summary: Gaara memang ingin ada yang menemaninya ketika dia sendirian di rumah, tapi jika seperti ini...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seperti yang dikatakan di judul, ini ga lucu. Menurut aku sih malah ga jelas ini larinya kemana. Tapi ini fic request dan semoga aja berkenan di hati yang minta.**

* * *

Lembar demi lembar, halaman demi halaman Gaara baca karena tidak ada hal lainnya yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Dia sedang sendirian di rumah, kakak perempuannya Temari sedang pergi kencan dan kakak laki-lakinya Kankuro pun entah menghilang kemana. Sendirian di rumah memang sudah biasa, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak ingin ada yang menemani.

Telepon genggamnya pun bergetar menandakan ada yang menelepon. Ini jam sebelas malam. Gaara bertanya-tanya siapa yang menelepon dia malam-malam begini? Siapa? Siapaaa?! Siapaaaaaaaa?!

Ehem maaf, yang mengetik terlalu bersemangat karena ini fic berbahasa Indonesia pertamanya.

Gaara mengambil benda yang tergeletak di atas meja di sampingnya itu untuk mengeceknya. Saat melihat layar hapenya, matanya langsung menyipit. Ini pasti sebuah lelucon, pikirnya. Sudah pasti tidak mungkin, kan? Walau iya pun pasti karena kesalahan sistem. Terlebih lagi ini terjadi di malam hari di saat dia sedang bosan dan sendirian di rumah. Walau begitu ini tetap suatu hal yang mustahil. Bahkan dalam seribu tahun pun Gaara yakin bahwa ini mus-ta-hil.

Lebay? Mungkin. Tapi ini serius. Siapapun yang melakukan hal ini benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Semua orang pasti punya sisi jahil tapi tidak semua orang benar-benar melakukannya. Ada yang hanya menyimpannya sendiri, ada yang disalurkan, ada yang sengaja mencari ide-ide kreatif. Gaara sendiri termasuk mereka yang memikirkan tapi hanya menyimpannya sendiri, itu menurutnya. Karena menurutnya menjahili orang itu tidak memberi keuntungan apapun bagi dirinya. Malah dia pikir orang yang jahil itu hanya mereka yang merasa kesepian dan dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian walaupun hanya sendirian.

Apa? Terlalu panjang basa-basinya? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga beres kok. Hanya tinggal beberapa kata saja yang perlu diketik dan akan kita lanjutkan ke pokok permasalahan. Tapi apa kalian tahu bahwa yang namanya manusia itu memiliki keunikan masing-masing? Gaara misalnya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa seseorang yang jarang bicara dan cuek seperti dia ini bisa punya pacar, tapi dia punya. Malah pacarnya itu begitu manis dan banyak yang menyayangkan kenapa mau-maunya menjadi pacar seorang Gaara yang mereka kenal sebagai si mata pembunuh. Bukan berarti dia pernah membunuh, tapi tatapannya itu begitu tajam sampai seperti sanggup membunuh seseorang hanya dengan ditatap. Mereka bilang pasti Gaara sudah mengguna-guna pacarnya agar mau dengannya. Tentu saja itu tidak benar karena Gaara hanya seorang siswa biasa dan dia tidak pernah mempelajari ilmu hitam.

Telepon? Telepon apa? Biar saja, kalau telepon pasti akan ada yang mengangkatnya kan? Kalian juga perlu tahu kalau Gaara ini juga pandai menari. Tidak percaya, kan? Makanya, jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya. Gaara ini pernah menjuarai lomba menari di tingkat kota dan sedang berlatih agar bisa naik ke tingkat provinsi, hebat kan?

Apa sih? Horor? Siapa bilang? Gaara itu benar-benar baik, kok. Orang-orang saja yang salah paham karena dia sendiri memang jarang bicara. Kalau sudah kenal dia cukup perhatian kepada temannya. Cerita ini? Oh, itu maksudnya. Iya, memang horor kok. Nah, sekarang kita balik ke masalah utamanya ya.

Kita ulang sedikit. Saat melihat layar hapenya, mata Gaara langsung menyipit. Ini pasti sebuah lelucon, pikirnya. Mengapa? Karena ternyata nomor yang muncul di layar hapenya itu adalah... nomornya sendiri! Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Gaara mulai berpikir, apa ada kemungkinan dua orang memiliki nomor yang sama? Kesalahan pemasaran misalnya, atau para penjual yang hanya mencari untung sehingga seenaknya melakukan hal-hal ilegal yang hanya merugikan pelanggan. Hapenya itu masih berdering dan karena penasaran Gaara menekan tombol angkat.

"Halo?"

Dia berharap akan mendengar suara seseorang yang mirip dengannya menjawabnya dari ujung lain. Bukankah seru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kita ini memiliki kembaran tapi dipisahkan sejak kecil? Ditambah lagi kembarannya ini memiliki nomor hape yang sama dengannya dan memiliki sedikit sisi jahil. Terlalu mengada-ada?

"Halo?"

Gaara memastikan sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban apapun. Dia mengakhiri panggilan itu dan mematikan hapenya. "Ini tidak lucu," serunya. Tentu saja tidak. Baru bisa lucu jika hipotesa tentang kembaran tadi itu benar terjadi. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika Gaara ada dua, yang satu jahil dan yang satu lagi cuek? Padahal dua-duanya muka dan ekspresinya mirip. Baru lucu, kan? Tidak? Ya, sudahlah.

Karena sudah semakin bosan Gaara memutuskan untuk tidur saja dan tidak perlu menunggu kakak-kakaknya pulang. Loh, memangnya dia begadang karena menunggu kepulangan kakak-kakaknya? Bukannya karena dia tidak bisa tidur? Lupakan.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah hal pertama yang Gaara lakukan adalah mencari temannya Naruto dan memberikan sapaan pagi teruniknya. Naruto sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman sekelas yang lain saat tiba-tiba Gaara menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan sukses mengagetkannya.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Gaara!" Naruto mengusap-usap dadanya saat menyadari Gaara lah yang mengagetkannya. "Tentu saja tidak lucu, jantungku hampir saja copot."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Soal semalam."

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Gaara tapi mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran dari mata hijau temannya itu. Gaara tidak terlihat sedang bercanda, yang benar saja, kapan Gaara bercanda? Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Naruto sepertinya mengerti apa yang temannya maksudkan. "Oh, maksudmu soal acara semalam? Memang tidak lucu, padahal biasanya mereka bagus. Baru saja aku membicarakannya dengan teman yang lain. Tapi Gaara, kupikir kau tidak suka menonton acara seperti itu?"

Gaara menghela napas dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. "Sudahlah." Gaara sempat berpikir bahwa kejadian semalam adalah hasil kejahilan temannya. Naruto itu sudah terkenal dengan sebutan si Raja Jahil, siapapun bisa menjadi korbannya dan dia memiliki ide-ide kreatif untuk melancarkan rencananya itu. Walaupun begitu Naruto tidak pernah menyembunyikan hasil kerjanya itu justru dia akan sangat bangga ketika berhasil. Karenanya Gaara tahu semalam bukanlah kerjaan Naruto.

Sampai saat pulang sekolah Gaara tetap tidak tahu siapa pelaku peneleponan dengan nomor hape yang sama dengan miliknya itu. Dia sempat berpikir itu adalah telepon dari masa depan atau telepon dari dirinya di dimensi lain. Terlalu banyak menonton film fiksi sepertinya dia itu.

Malam ini Gaara mengurung diri di dalam kamar karena Temari mengajak pacarnya ke rumah dan sekarang mereka sedang bermesraan di ruang tengah. Kankuro masih menghilang, tidak ada jejak yang pasti darinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat terganggu kemarin. Baru dia menyelesaikan dua halaman hapenya berdering lagi.

Yang menelepon ternyata pacarnya. Gaara dengan senang hati mengangkatnya dan berbincang-bincang dengan sang pacar walaupun lebih tepat sang pacar yang berbicara karena Gaara hanya mengiyakan semua yang pacarnya katakan. Kenapa pacarnya bisa tahan, ya? Mereka sudah satu tahun pacaran loh. Gaara tidak pernah bilang suka dan setiap kali mengobrol pasti seperti ini. Apa gosip kalau dia di guna-guna itu ada benarnya? Bisa tidak seseorang mengguna-guna tanpa dia sadari? Tidak mungkin, ya?

Setelah puas mengobrol mereka pun mengakhiri pembicaraan. Gaara bermaksud untuk menyudahi malam itu dan bersiap untuk tidur, tapi hapenya berkata lain. Benda itu sekali lagi berdering dan menyanyikan lagunya. Gaara yang memang seorang penari hampir saja tidak bisa menguasai diri dan menari mengikuti alunan musik. Dia sadar bahwa dering itu menyatakan bahwa hapenya itu meminta untuk diangkat dan mengambil benda yang sudah dia letakan di samping tempat tidurnya itu.

Ketika melihat ke layar hape ternyata nomor yang sama. Terjadi lagi. Kenapa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Gaara melirik ke arah jam di kamarnya dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah waktu yang sama saat kejadian kemarin. Kenapa begitu cocok? Jam yang sama, buku yang dia baca sama, kakaknya sedang asik bermesraan pun sama, ditambah dengan suasana hatinya yang kurang lebih sama. Padahal tempat kejadian sudah berganti dan kemarin pacarnya tidak menelepon, tapi kenapa masih bisa terjadi?

Jika ini film horor bukankah seharusnya semua aspek-aspek itu tidak boleh ada yang lolos? Jangan-jangan makhluk di cerita ini tidak memiliki keteraturan dan muncul seenaknya? Gaara sepertinya terlalu terpengaruh oleh film-film yang ditontonnya dan mulai berpikir tidak logis.

"Halo?"

Dia memastikan lagi seperti yang kemarin dia lakukan. Karena ini horor jadi dari ujung sana tetap tidak ada jawaban. Jika pertama kali dia memastikannya dua kali, kali ini dia melakukannya empat kali! Bayangkan, apa Gaara tidak tahu kalau angka empat di Jepang itu angka kematian? Atau dia sengaja mengundang makhluk dari dunia lain itu untuk datang? Mungkin dia ingin mengadakan kontes keseraman, mana yang lebih ampuh membuat orang-orang takut, makhluk itu atau tatapan membunuhnya?

"Oi, ini tidak lucu." Gaara berharap dengan berkata begitu akan ada jawaban seperti, "Ya, aku tahu." Tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Kecewa dia pun mematikan hapenya dan bergegas tidur.

Lagi-lagi pagi hari di sekolah tapi kali ini dia tidak mengagetkan siapapun. Gaara duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan si hape yang sudah dua hari ini mengganggunya. Dia begitu fokus berpikir sampai saat ada yang menyapanya pun dia tidak membalas, ah tapi itu sih sudah biasa ya. Selain itu saat pelajaran dimulai dia tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah papan tulis, tidak membuka buku dan tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Ya ampun Gaara, itu tidak baik. Nanti kalau nilai-nilaimu turun bagaimana? Kalau sampai tidak naik kelas gimana? Nanti pacarmu marah loh kalau prestasimu turun. Jangan-jangan nanti malah diputuskan. Mendapat seorang pacar yang berkualitas itu sulit loh, jangan disia-siakan. Belajarlah yang rajin dan selalu kerjakan tugasmu, pasti suatu saat akan berguna. Walaupun kamu tidak ingin menjadi ahli matematika tapi kamu tetap harus mempelajarinya jika ingin lulus. Jangan seperti Naruto yang tahunya hanya makan ramen dan menjahili orang.

Oke, bosan dengan narasi yang begitu-begitu terus, Gaara memutuskan agar cerita ini seharusnya lebih fokus kepadanya. Agar kesan horornya sedikit lebih terasa, mari kita sudahi pesan-pesan bodoh seperti di atas tadi. Dimulai dari paragraf selanjutnya.

Gaara memainkan hape di tangannya sampai bel menandakan jam istirahat berdering. Banyak kemungkinan yang melintas di pikirannya. Tapi untuk memastikan siapa orang tersebut ada satu cara mengetahuinya. Gaara memencet tombol-tombol di hapenya itu dan masuk ke menu history call. Yang mengagetkan adalah nomor itu tidak ada! Di bagian telepon masuk maupun yang lainnya tidak ada. Padahal telepon dari pacarnya dan diantaranya semuanya ada. Bagaimana mungkin?

Melihat waktu istirahat hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, Gaara beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke kantin. Tapi seperti biasa dia menyimpan hapenya di tas dan tidak membawanya. Ini kebiasaan yang cukup aneh karena biasanya orang lebih memilih untuk membawa hapenya kemana pun mereka pergi. Sepertinya Gaara lebih mempercayai tasnya daripada tangannya sendiri untuk menjaga keselamatan benda itu.

Naruto berpapasan dengan Gaara yang baru keluar kelas dan dia sedang memegangi perutnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia sedang kesakitan. "Gaara, kau punya obat sakit perut? Biasanya kau punya, kan. Boleh aku minta satu?"

"Boleh, ambil saja di tas. Pasti kau makan yang aneh-aneh lagi, ya."

"Habis kelihatannya enak tapi ternyata sudah sedikit berjamur."

Kejadian seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi tapi Gaara masih tidak mengerti mengapa temannya ini bisa begitu bodoh jika sudah menyngkut soal makanan. "Ya sudah, aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kau tahu di mana aku simpan obatnya, kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju ke kelas. Tapi mengapa Gaara memiliki obat sakit perut? Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri tapi untuk temannya ini. Walau sudah sering terjadi tapi Naruto tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mengantisipasi jika sampai dia salah makan lagi. Sebagai teman yang baik Gaara berinisiatif untuk menjadi toko obatnya. Baik, kan?

Sayangnya yang diberi kebaikan tidak sebaik itu. Naruto sangat berterima kasih atas kepedulian Gaara tapi tetap tidak pernah bisa tahan jika ada kesempatan untuk menjahilinya. Dasar otak jahil.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai semua kembali untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas. Naruto kelihatannya sudah sedikit baikan dan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dalam hati. Saat akan pulang sekolah terlihat awan sudah mendung walaupun belum ada titik hujan yang jatuh. Tidak mau kehujanan para siswa segera menyelamatkan diri dengan segera berlari pulang ke rumah, termasuk Gaara.

Beruntungnya karena titik hujan pertama jatuh saat Gaara baru saja menginjakan kaki di rumah. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam rumah seperti biasa. Kakak perempuannya mungkin masih di tempat kerja sebelum akhirnya dijemput oleh pacarnya dan bermesraan di suatu tempat. Kakak laki-lakinya entahlah, sepertinya tidak ingin ditemukan.

"Aku pulang."

Gaara melakukannya bukan karena iseng. Dia tahu sudah pasti tidak ada yang menjawab tapi siapa tahu, bukan? Mungkin saja tiba-tiba orang tuanya pulang setelah bertahun-tahun. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil tapi Gaara sedikit berharap. Memang sudah biasa sendirian di rumah tapi dia juga ingin berkumpul bersama keluarga seperti teman-temannya. Naruto terkadang datang dan bermain agar dia tidak bosan. Dengan keadaan langit di luar sana hari ini dia harus sendirian lagi.

Hujan turun semakin deras, Gaara memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar sebelum menyiapkan makan malam. Dia hanya perlu menyiapkan untuk satu orang saja jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru. Di saat seperti ini berendam memang membantu untuk merilekskan saraf-saraf yang tegang.

Gaara menatap langit-langit kamar mandi sambil berpikir tentang kejadian dua hari kebelakang ini. Siapa gerangan si penelepon misterius itu? Gaara sempat berpikir ini adalah ulah dari sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, apalagi setelah mengecek history call nya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Bukannya Gaara takut, bahkan dia sedikit kesal pada siapapun atau apapun yang mengerjainya.

"Siapa?"

Ya, siapa? Andai saja ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Selama ini yang rajin mengerjainya adalah Naruto. Akan tetapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu kali ini tidak ada campur tangan dalam hal ini, Gaara yakin itu. Lagipula Gaara tidak pernah sembarangan memberikan nomor hapenya. Hanya keluarganya, pacarnya dan Naruto saja yang tahu.

Setelah menghela napas karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyudahi waktu berendamnya dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Tidak banyak bahan makanan yang tersedia di lemari es tapi cukup untuknya sendiri.

Hujan turun semakin deras di luar sana saat Gaara berjalan ke dapur. Baru saja akan menyalakan kompor untuk memasak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang sangat dahsyat. Yang Gaara sadari di detik berikutnya adalah begitu gelapnya ruangan dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lihat. Menghela napas lagi Gaara mengambil hape dari saku celananya dan menggunakan cahaya dari benda kecil itu untuk mencari senter di laci dapur.

Sesaat Gaara merasakan ada yang berjalan dibelakangnya, tapi saat dia lirik tidak ada siapapun atau apapun. Kembali ke usahanya untuk mencari senter tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Gaara yakin sekali benda bodoh itu seharusnya ada di dalam laci karena memang jarang digunakan.

Kesal, laci tak berdosa itupun dia tutup dengan keji. Gaara berharap ada yang bisa menjelaskan di mana benda itu sekarang. Tidak peduli siapapun itu, termasuk sesosok tubuh yang sepertinya laki-laki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan rambut acak-acakan dengan mata hijau seperti dirinya dan saat ini sedang menatap ke arahnya. Hah? Tunggu sebentar. Apa tadi? Gaara menatap sosok yang sedang melihat ke arahnya itu dan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sosok tersebut. Setelah begitu dekat baru dia sadari beberapa waktu kemudian bahwa sosok itu ternyata adalah… dirinya sendiri. Karena gelap dia lupa bahwa di dapur ada cermin. Mengagetkan saja, padahal tadinya Gaara sudah mau bertanya pada sosok itu barangkali dia memiliki senter.

"Cih."

Berlama-lama dikeadaan gelap seperti ini memang tidak enak, ditambah lagi hujan di luar sepertinya belum ingin berhenti menumpahkan semuanya. Menyerah dengan pencariannya, Gaara berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Karena bosan dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada pacarnya agar bisa sedikit mengurangi kesepian. Belum dia menyentuh tombol hape, benda itu sudah berdering terlebih dulu.

Untuk ketiga kalinya nomor yang muncul di layar adalah nomornya sendiri. Gaara menatapnya dengan dingin. Karena sudah dua kali dia dikecewakan kali ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkatnya dan membiarkan benda itu berbunyi sampai habis. Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya benda itu pun berhenti dan memberikan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada pacarnya dan berniat untuk mengambil laptopnya di kamar tapi dihentikan oleh bunyi dering lainnya. Kesal, Gaara mengambil benda berisik tersebut dan menekan tombol reject. Belum tiga detik benda itu sudah berdering lagi dan Gaara menekan tombol reject lagi. Kegiatan ini terus berulang sampai Gaara sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannnya. Dia menekan tombol terima dan berteriak ke arah benda tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?! Ini sudah jauh dari lucu. Setidaknya katakan sesuatu! Jika tidak ingin bicara, berhentilah menggangguku! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Tidak ada sedikit pun jawaban dari ujung lainnya.

"Kuberi kau sepuluh detik untuk menjawab atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Jika tidak, berhenti menggangguku!" Detik demi detik berlalu dan Gaara berharap ada tanggapan apapun itu. Dia bahkan memberikan lima detik tambahan tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. "Oke, waktumu habis. Berhentilah menggangguku!"

Dengan penuh kekesalan dia menutup hapenya dan melemparnya asal ke arah meja. Saat hendak beranjak untuk menuju ke kamar, hapenya itu sekali lagi berdering. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya geram dan mengambil benda bodoh itu. Kali ini bukan nomornya yang muncul melainkan nama sebuah kontak. Yang dia tidak bisa percaya adalah nama kontak tersebut. Hanya ada satu nama yang tertulis di situ dan itu adalah 'Gaara'.

Urat-urat timbul di dahinya dan tangan yang menggenggam hape mencengkram benda itu sangat kuat. Dia tidak menyangka, bukan hanya menggunakan nomornya tapi juga namanya! Gaara tidak habis pikir apa yang makhluk ini pikirkan.

Lebih dari kesal, Gaara melempar benda yang ada dalam genggamannya itu ke lantai sekuat tenaga mengakibatkannya tercerai-berai dan sudah tidak mungkin bisa digunakan lagi. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali ini tidak lucu!"

Gaara mengutuk siapapun yang melakukan semua ini. Tidak peduli dia manusia atau bukan, yang berani mengerjainya seperti ini akan menderita seumur hidup. Dia berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya dan membanting pintu kamar dengan sangat keras. Bukan hanya hape tapi pintu kamarnya pun menjadi korban dari amarahnya.

Sosok yang sedari tadi diam di ujung ruangan dan mengawasi Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala dan pergi menghilang melewati tembok kediaman Sabaku. Sepertinya dia harus mencari mangsa lain kali ini karena permainannya dengan Gaara sudah selesai. Dan untuk sementara waktu pacar Gaara harus bersabar karena pemuda berambut merah itu tidak akan mau menyentuh benda bernama hape untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

* * *

**Sekian.**

**Fiuh, selesai juga. Walaupun buat Gaara ini cuma cerita, tapi buat yang request ini pengalaman pribadinya. Tapi dia ga sampe banting hape juga, sih.**

**Buat aku sih ceritanya ga terlalu serem, tapi saat nulis cerita ini banyak hal yang terjadi. Entah kenapa seperti selalu ada yang ngawasin dari belakang. Padahal ini bukan fic horor pertamaku. Moga aja pas di publish ga akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. (Oh, Tuhan tolong lindungi aku)**


End file.
